


My Hands On Your Waist

by j_gabrielle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Groping on the dancefloor, I have zero clue how to tag this, Possessiveness, Writing this at a Starbucks was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Jyn and Cassian dirty dancing in the club.





	

Cassian puts his hands on Jyn's waist. Eyes dark as he leads her. Swaying to the beat, he presses their bodies close. Her skin is sun warmed, goosebumping as he carresses her.

_So we don't gotta waste time, I know that you feel it_

Jyn arches against him in the drop. They are in the middle of the dancefloor. Surrounded by a million heaving, sweat slicked bodies but it has never felt more intimate than the way Cassian slips his hand down the line of her spine to the small of her back.

Twisting in his arms, Jyn leans back. Cassian moves his hands to her hips. Her back flushed against his front. This close, he nuzzles his nose to her hair, smelling her cigarettes and his cologne. He trails the fire brand of his lips down her shoulder, mouthing as he goes along. 

_I might stay tonight, But not for long, And I might say goodbye_

Jyn's slender hands come to rest over his. As she moves them up her body, she drags the hem of her dress higher. Exposing the pale skin of her thighs. Cassian catches  her hands, pressing one to the flesh of of her breast and the other right above the heat between her legs. "No. That's mine." Voice curled dark in posesssion.

In one turn, Jyn is looking eye to eye with Cassian. "Then this," she snakes her hand down the front of his pants, "is mine."

Smirking, Cassian thrusts his hips into the pressure of her hands. Shuddering at the pleasure that fissures through him, he stutters, "Always."

The answering curve of Jyn's lips is a promise enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has been listening to the Fast 8 soundtrack on repeat.


End file.
